Love is a Rose
by Angel Reid . Tobias Dominik
Summary: Love is a rose, and Eddy's about to prove it. -Slash-


Title: Love is a Rose.  
  
Genre: Ed, Edd and Eddy  
  
Pairing: Edd/ Eddy  
  
Summary: Love is a rose, and Eddy's about to prove it. -Slash-  
  
Dedication: To Ghost, because she wanted Eddy niceness. Here it is, love!  
  
Personally, I see Edd as being younger then Eddy for some reason...I don't really remember if he is or not!  
  
------------ --------------------- ------------------------ ---------------- ---------------- ----------------  
  
Eddy looked at the flower in his hand, then up at the house before him. He wasn't normally one for romance, but the rose in his hand was a sign that he was finally giving in to the tug and pull of hopeless romantic ideals, and that he was about to make the biggest move; mistake or not; of his young life.  
  
At thirteen, Eddy had never kissed more then two people. Eddy had never seen a girl naked, and had never felt that he needed to. But to keep up appearance, he talked about girls just like the other boys his age. No one could guess who he was crushing on; or for how long. Eddy's poker face came in handy when talk of crushes came up.  
  
And now, standing outside of the house that held so many memories; that was the haven of the person he liked; nay, the person he loved. The flower set in his hand, it's bud mere days from opening, was like a life line. Pulling him towards the house, it's presences gave him the strength he would need to perform the act he was about to do.  
  
Steady, sure footsteps lead him to the door of the house; gingerly, he rose a hand to knock.  
  
:: One for the money ::  
  
One swift knock, not loud enough to be heard if the person he sought were to be upstairs, but loud enough to resound in his own ears with a heavy thud. Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all, maybe he should turn around and forget this, maybe he should-  
  
Too late.  
  
"Eddy? What are you doing here? It's really late, you know...Eddy?" Eddy's eyes remained on the person in the doorway as he spoke in a low, even voice.  
  
"I need to talk to you. It's important. Can I come in?" A quick nod in the direction of the door, signalling that he wished to enter the house. He knew that the only person home stood in front of him.  
  
"Sure. Come on in, Eddy. You know I'm here alone." Stepping inside, Eddy closed the door behind him, presenting the rose before a surprised face.  
  
"I know you really like roses, Double D. So I bought you one. It's, uh...not much, I know, but..." nimble fingers took the delicate flower from Eddy's hand; Edd motioned over his shoulder for Eddy to follow him into the kitchen. Sticky notes stared at the two as they walked past with invisible, judging eyes; Edd chuckled nervously as they past a cluster of the yellow reminders near the fridge.  
  
Reaching the table, Edd placed the flower down as if it were made of glass, standing on a chair to reach a vase, he stuck the vase under the tap, turning it on to get water into it before placing it on the table. Taking the rose, he carefully took off the little container of water and food connected to the stem and cut it on an angle, placing it in the vase.  
  
"It's a beautiful flower, Eddy." The younger pre teen stated, looking at his friend with hopeful eyes. Picking up the vase, he motioned for Eddy to follow him once more, leading his upstairs and into his neatly labelled bedroom. Everything was still exactly where Edd had last left it, and as he placed the vase on the desk near his computer, he nodded for Eddy to sit down on the neatly made bed.  
  
Eddy sat, and Edd followed, seating himself next to Eddy. Both teens looked around the room for a moment; one curious and the other avoiding the reason he had decided to go to his companion's house this late at night.  
  
"Well, Double D, there's something I want to...kind of...talk to...ask you." Edd looked over at Eddy, an eyebrow raised in question.  
  
"Well, shoot, Eddy. I'm listening." Eddy looked at his hands, playing with the tie of his sweater. When a slender, pale hand placed itself on his own, he looked up at Edd, confidence returning as he gazed into his friends eyes.  
  
"Okay. If you really like someone, does it matter who they are?" Eddy's question took Edd by slight surprise; Eddy never asked questions about these things.  
  
"No, it shouldn't, not if their a good person. Nothing matters, really. Why?" Eddy reached over, placing a hand on Edd's shoulder, and smiled slightly.  
  
"Edd, I think I'm in love with someone." Edd's smile was forced, and Eddy knew it. He knew that smile so well, he could tell exactly the kind of mood from how the other Ed smiled.  
  
"That's great. I hope you two are very happy and-"before Edd could get any farther, Eddy placed a finger on his lips, silencing him.  
  
"Let me finish, will you, Sockhead? Like I was saying, I think I'm in love. With the most wonderful, incredibly smart, sort of weird boy in the world." Edd's eyes widened slightly as Eddy mentioned the term boy, but he remained silent as Eddy continued.  
  
"He's been there for me ages, and I think I finally know why I never really liked kissing Nazz. Double D, I think I'm in love with you." Eddy watched Edd for a reaction; Edd sat there for a moment, stunned, then a smile worked it's way onto his face.  
  
"Are you...you're not playing a joke on me, are you? Because if you are, I swear I'll-"Edd's words were once more cut off, this time by two soft lips on his own. Eyes wide, he sat there, then began to return the kiss, slowly and clumsily, but sweetly enough. When Eddy pulled away, Edd smiled.  
  
"Would I kid you like that? Besides, it's like my mom says; if you love someone, show them with a rose..." Edd bit his lip, then leaned forward to steal another kiss form Eddy.  
  
"Love is a rose, as they say."  
  
-------- ------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------

Yes, it's short. But isn't it sweet? Isn't it? If you review, I may see to it that you receive sugar treats in the mail....::innocent whistle::


End file.
